Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta!
| starring = George Lopez Odette Annable Logan Grove Emily Osment | music = Heitor Pereira | cinematography = Greg Gardiner | editing = Matthew Colonna | studio = Walt Disney Pictures | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 89 minutes | country = United States | language = English | gross = $12.2 million http://www.the-numbers.com/movie/Beverly-Hills-Chihuahua-3 }} Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! is a 2012 American direct-to-DVD family comedy film directed by Lev L. Spiro. It is the third and final installment of the Beverly Hills Chihuahua series, and stars George Lopez, Odette Annable and Logan Grove. The film focuses on Papi, Chloe and the puppies moving to a hotel. Pedro finds love when he falls head over heels for Charlotte. The film was released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on September 18, 2012 in a two-disc Blu-ray/DVD combo pack. Zachary Gordon and Chantily Spalan did not reprise their roles as Papi, Jr. and Rosa. This was Kay Panabaker's final film before she retired to become a zoologist. It was filmed at the Langham Huntington Hotel in Pasadena, California in just 5 weeks. Plot After their wedding Rachel and Sam decide to start their own life. The Langham Hotel is willing to let anybody who can take the place of the landscaper and chef live in the hotel. Sam and Rachel bring Chloe and Papi to the hotel where Chloe and Papi meet Oscar and Jenny, the hotel's Doggy Day School teachers. Papi is less than thrilled when he discovers he will no longer be teaching the pups. Mr Hollis, the manager notices Chloe and asks if she can make appearances as the hotel has gained a major threat, Montague, the new hotel to rival the Langham. Because of this Sam and Rachel get the jobs. Rosa is also not much happier at the thought of Doggy Day School. Pedro also comes along to the Langham decked out in sunnies. The humans, chihuahuas and Pedro are blown away at their room's luxury. However Rosa isn't feeling happy and is nervous about day school. Papi comforts her, telling her about how he was a chamberlain at a friend's Quinceanera when Pedro finds a picture in a box marked "DO NOT OPEN". Papi tells her what a Quince is about. Later, Chloe, Sam and Rachel start work and the puppies go to school. Rachel meets her boss, Chef Didei, a bossy and tight man who is very fond of himself and very strict. When somebody quits, Chef Didei says that he fired him. When he and Rachel meet, he tells her to wash dishes and then throws herbs at her face when she asks if there was some confusion. Sam meets his assistant Lester who is lazy and tired who provides no reason for not helping and leaves Sam to do all the work. Rosa is being bullied by a large dog who teases her for having to wear swimmies. Rosa runs off upset and embarrassed and the puppies get payback on the dog. Papi finds Sam and offers assistance but just as he begins to help he hears a rustling sound and finds an overgrown messy garden with a gate. There he meets Arnie, a resident stray dog who's a mute. Oscar then arrives as Jenny quickly leaves, not wanting to be seen or heard. Papi is concerned for the pups safety and asks Oscar what is going on. Oscar however, doesn't want to mention anything and leaves Papi to ponder what is going on. Arnie makes a carving of Jenny to warn Papi but Papi doesn't understand it. Back at home, Rosa fakes sick to avoid going to school but when Papi says she'll have to go to the vet, she claims she is feeling better. She claims she doesn't want to be little anymore and states she wants to be a Quince. When the other pups assume it is "One of dad's weird Mexican holidays," they state they want a sweet sixteen but Rosa says she wants a Quince and Papi promises to throw her one. The next day, an old friend, Sebastian, arrives and helps with the party planning. But in the midst of the party planning, Papi continues to be his paranoid self and was pressured due to the lot of errands he has been working on. But as more proof of Jenny and Oscar scheming something behind their backs, and Rosa saving a dog, Charlotte, who was a VIP guest at the hotel, they contact Delgado, to help with their plan on catching Jenny and preparing Rosa's quince. The next day, we see Papi, Pedro and Arnie together, Pedro keeping watch. As Jenny was tripped in peanut butter,Pedro calls other dogs and the manager of the hotel hears the commotion and sees Jenny with the guest info and Papi cues Pedro to open the gate and we see Delgado with the rival hotel manager, Montague hung upside down. As a bewildered Chloe apologizes with a kiss. After a while, Chloe and Papi wake up Rosa with a quince outfit for her and her siblings and get ready. As the quince starts, Ali Revealed that she was the one who mentioned Charlotte's rescue to the other pups. Jenny and Oscar are arrested and Papi is the new teacher at the Langham's doggy day care teacher. In the post-credits, the hotel manager finds Artie and wipes his mouth with his favorite handkerchief and tell the front desk to make a dog-tag for the manager suite and Papi ends the movie by saying his usual line Cast * Marcus Coloma as Sam Cortez * Erin Cahill as Rachel Ashe Cortez * Cedric Yarbrough as Hollis * Frances Fisher as Amelia James * Briana Lane as Jenny * Sebastian Roche as Chef Frank Didier * Jason Brooks as Mr. Montague * Kyle Gass as Lester * Amanda Fuller as Spa Employee *Michael Lanahan as BellHop #1 * Sam Pancake as Frederick * Eddie "Piolin" Sotelo as Hotel Security Guard *Jeff Witzke as Cook *Caren Boyajian as Bellhop #2 * J. P. Manoux as Gustavo *Cara Santana as Jillian *Yuri Everson as Puppeteer #1 *David Penikas as Puppeteer #2 Voices * George Lopez as Papi * Odette Annable as Chloe * Ernie Hudson as Pedro * Kay Panabaker as Rosa * Logan Grove as Papi Jr.; Grove replaced Zachary Gordon as the voice of Papi Jr. * Emily Osment as Pep * Madison Pettis as Lala * Delaney Jones as Ali * Tom Kenny as Sebastian * Jake Busey as Oscar * Lacey Chabert as Charlotte * Miguel Ferrer as Delgado * Phil LaMarr as Diego and Black Labbeth Bassist * Eddie "Piolin" Sotelo as Humberto * Nick Eversman as Phil * Lev L. Spiro as Black Labbeth Guitarist Soundtrack Raini Rodriguez recorded a song for the film called "Living Your Dreams." In early 2018, the song became an internet meme where it is played simultaneously with the instrumental of another song. References External links * * * * Category:2012 direct-to-video films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s comedy films Category:American children's comedy films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about dogs Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films scored by Heitor Pereira